Me llamo Angela Weber
by Nozomilol
Summary: Este fic está narrado por Angela Weber amiga de Bella. Cuenta su vida y algo de Bella. La história empieza unos meses antes de la llegada de Bella a Forks. Sera una mezcla del libro original y algunos toques mios. Nuevos personajes e história nueva.
1. Un día como otro cualquiera

_**Un día como otro cualquiera.**_

Me llamo Angela Weber tengo 17 años y vivo en Forks. ¿Forks? Os preguntareis. Tenéis razón, es un pueblo muy pequeño situado en Washington. Aquí todo el mundo se conoce ya que no somos mas de 3.120 habitantes. Yo voy al instituto con unos 300 alumnos o menos, todos nos conocemos. Yo soy redactora de la revista del instituto junto con Eric. Es tan guapo... aunque la verdad ahora estoy centrada en mis estudios. Estoy dispuesta a estudiar periodismo, me fascina escribir. Mi vida es monótona, aburrida, nada inusual.

Era lunes, estábamos en Febrero y como cada día llovía. Cogí las llaves de mi volkswagen beetle amarillo._(Foto en perfil) _El frío empezaba a helar la lluvia formando escarcha, me preocupaba resbalar con el hielo pero no solía tener problemas. Llegue al instituto media hora antes y me dirigí a la cafetería para tomarme un café bien caliente ya que al salir del coche el aire glacial me caló hasta los huesos.

-Hola, Angie.- dijo una voz dulce.

Era Ben, el era al único que le dejaba llamarme así, ni siquiera se lo permitía a Eric.

-Hola, si que has llegas temprano ¿no? Eso no es habitual en ti.-dije aun algo dormida con una leve sonrisa.

-Bueno, esta noche no e podido dormir muy bien y ya que estaba despierto e decidido venir- dijo algo cansado. Entonces me percate de sus ojeras y su cara de sueño.-Además sabia que tu ya habrías llegado.

Ben me sonrió y cogió una taza de café y nos fuimos a la mesa de siempre.

-Me pregunto que es lo que te quita el sueño últimamente.- dije pareciendo algo pensativa aunque creo que sabia de que se trataba. Mal de amores.

-Bah, seguro que ya lo sabes.- dijo con una triste sonrisa.- Tienes un don pequeña Angie, sabes que le pasa a al gente solo con mirarles a los ojos.

Dijo sonriendo, esta vez mas animado. Parecía que el café le había despejado algo. Tomé un sorbo de mi taza.

-Ben, sabes que Lauren ahora esta con Eric.- al decir eso no pude reprimir una mueca, intente disimular aunque creo que no lo hice muy bien.

-Creo que los dos sufrimos mal de amores, eh Angela.- dijo dando un gran sorbo de café.

Me quede algo pensativa, Lauren y Eric estaban juntos desde diciembre. No esperaba que duraran tanto. Eric era uno de los chicos mas populares del instituto por eso estaba con el. En realidad Lauren no le quería pero era la única manera de ganar mas popularidad ya que existía una amistosa competencia con Jessica Stanley. Podría decir que Jess era mi mejor amiga o simplemente mi única verdadera amiga. No le solía contar todos mis problemas porque sabia que era muy chismosa pero cuando necesitaba ayuda acudía a ella.. Era una chica bastante habladora y solía criticar a la gente, pero en el fondo era muy buena, solo intentaba mantener su rango de popularidad.

-¿Angela estas soñando despierta?- me dijo una voz femenina.

-Lo siento no te e visto llegar Jess.- dije levantándome para darle un abrazo a mi amiga.

-¿No han llegado los demás?- pregunto algo enfadada.- Hoy habíamos quedado quince minutos antes de la primera clase para organizar la excursión a la Push este domingo.

A mi me gustaba la Push, era una playa preciosa. Solíamos ir cada dos semanas y a veces hacíamos surf aunque últimamente no me apetecía nadar y me quedaba al lado de la furgoneta o en alguna roca contemplando las olas. A veces Scarlett se quedaba conmigo porque tampoco le gustaba mucho surfear.

En ese momento llego Tyler y se salvó de la bronca de Jess.

-No te preocupes Jess.- dijo Tyler.-Lo podemos hablar en el descanso.

Jessica siempre se estresaba mucho organizando nuestras "excursiones" por decirlo de alguna manera. Entonces llego Mike.

-¡Mike!¿Aun no te sabes las horas?.- dijo Jess chillando al chico que le gustaba. Menos mal que estaba enamorada de el... No quiero pensar lo que le dirá a Eric y a Lauren. Scarlett tenia suerte de estar enferma y Alex de haber ido una semana a California.

-Lo siento Jess.- dijo con una sonrisa enorme. El sabia que esa sonrisa le encantaba.

-Bueno no pasa nada, solo son diez minutos.- dijo embobada con su sonrisa.-Pero a Lauren y a Eric les va a caer una buena.

Lauren y Eric no aparecieron hasta la hora del descanso.

-¿Donde estabais tortolitos?- pregunto Mike a Eric mientras se sentaba al lado de Lauren.

-Lauren no se encontraba muy bien por la mañana y e decidido cuidar de ella pero a insistido en venir.- dijo mirando a Lauren con cara de enamorado. Por dios que cosa mas asquerosa, ¿como podían desprender tanto falso amor? Esas cosas me repateaban. Note un dolor en la espinilla. Ben. Me había dado un puntapié, creo que mi asco era notorio. Cambie mi expresión y para cambiar de tema le recordé a Jess lo de la Push.

-Chicos, esta os la perdono porque eres tu Lau.-dijo Jess con una sonrisita. Estaba segura que por dentro intentaba reprimir su rabia.-Bueno hemos quedado ahí a las nueve ¿verdad?

Jess sacó su libreta donde lo apuntaba todo.

-Bien, Lauren y Eric, os encargáis de las bebidas, Tyler y Mike utilizaremos vuestras furgonetas son espaciosas y podemos sentarnos todos dentro. Angela y Ben preparad la comida, ya sabéis bocadillos, algunos platos fríos y yo me encargo de lo demás.- dijo todo eso sin parar de anotar como una máquina en su pequeña libreta. Jess sabia organizar cualquier evento, de eso estaba segura.

-Esta bien Jess, no te preocupes todo saldrá genial como siempre, ya lo sabes.- dijo Mike algo aburrido de la misma escena cada 2 semanas.

-Bien creo que me iré a mi clase de español, tengo que hablar con el profesor antes de la clase.- dijo Ben intentando escabullirse de la emoción de Jessica.

-Si vas ahora te acompaño, sino tendré que ir sola.- dije recogiendo mi bandeja para tirar los restos de comida.

-Genial.- dijo sonriendo.- Así hablamos de la comida.

Los dos nos pusimos a reír, suerte que Jess no nos escuchó

-La verdad que podríamos pensar que preparar.- dije algo pensativa.

-Tienes razón, ¿quedamos el sábado por la tarde para prepararlo todo?- me dijo distraido.

-Claro, pasate por mi casa a las cinco.- dije entrando al aula.

Las clases se me hicieron interminables. Los minutos no pasaban pero al final salí del edificio viejo y lleno de manchas de lluvia.

-Angela.- escuche una voz femenina algo desconocida. Me gire y ví a la pequeña Alice Cullen.- Perdona que te entretenga, quería preguntarte si Edward a asistido a la clase de Español.

¿Edward? No estaba segura pero creo que hoy no había visto a ninguna chica babear mirando el sector noroeste de la clase.

-Creo que no, ¿le ha pasado algo?- pregunte algo extrañada. Los Cullen solo faltaban los días de sol ya que hacian excursiones.

-No lo sé.- dijo pensativa.- Bueno muchas gracias Angela, no te preocupes por de seguro que le dolía la cabeza o algo así. Últimamente esta algo raro.

Dijo la pequeña Alice con una sonrisita mientras se alejaba para subir en el Jeep de Emmett.

Saque las llaves de mi volkswagen del bolso y me metí en el rápidamente ya que las gotas de lluvia empezaban a caer de nuevo.

¿Que le pasaría a Edward? Bueno no tenia por que preocuparme el ya tenia cuatro hermanos que lo harían por mi.

* * *

Bites: Mary Alice Hale


	2. Los hermanos Cullen

**Los hermanos Cullen**

La semana fue tranquila, mas bien aburrida, como de costumbre. No vi a Edward, y sus hermanos no me volvieron a preguntar más por el.

Era viernes, primera hora de la mañana. Estaba en la cafeteria con Jess, creo que parloteaba de algún chico que le había pedido para salir o algo parecido. No prestava mucha atención a mi amiga ya que estaba sumergida leyendo un libro. Levanté la vista y entonces pude ver a ese chico de ojos dorados y pelo cobrizo, por el que todas se volvían locas junto con sus hermanos igual de hermosos. Sinceramente a mi me parecían unos chicos normales, guapos si, pero normales. Nadie se acercaba a ellos porque a la gente les transmitían miedo, desconfiaban de ellos. No había hablado mucho con Edward, solo cruzamos algunas palabras en clase de Español y Ética. Era un chico educado y te conquistava con sus palabras, bueno a mi no me afectava su sonrisa, solo me parecia algo majo. Sus hermanos eran aun más reservados que el, con la única que había hablado era con Alice una o dos veces y parecia una chica muy alegre. Emmett sinceramente, me da algo de miedo, tan grandullón, aunque parece tener muy buen humor, creo que es la persona mas alta que e visto en mi corta vida. Rosalie parecia tener mal carácter, nunca la veia sonreír y Jasper parecia tímido. Se sentaron todos en la mesa más apartada que había y decidí acercarme a ellos. Todos les tenían miedo a los Cullen, pero a mi me parecia que solo querían mantener una imagen peligrosa y nada más.

-Angela ¿donde vas?- preguntó Jessica al ver que me levantava.

-Oh, ahora vuelvo.- cogí mi bandolera, y saque un portafolios naranja repleto de ojas.

Edward se giró para verme cuando aun estaba a medio camino, pero apartó la vista rapidamente.

Note un escalofrío recorrer mi espalda, sus ojos estaban algo oscuros. Supuse que era la luz y no le di mas vueltas a ese tema.

-Buenos días.- dije saludando a los Cullen,

-Hola Angela.- dijo Alice con su sonrisa de niña pequeña.

-Buenos días Angie.- dijo Emmett.

¿Angie? Bueno que más da tampoco es que hable mucho con el no me importa que me llame asi.

-¿Como estas Edward?.- pregunté dirigiéndome al chico sentado en el extremo de la mesa.- Me e preocupado algo por ti esta semana

-Estoy bien Angela, gracias por preocuparte por mi.- dijo sonriendo.

-Te e traído los apuntes de Español y Ética.- dije tendiéndole el portafolios.

-Muchas gracias Angela, es todo un detalle. No sabia a quien pedírselos.-dijo cogiendo la carpeta que le tendia.- La verdad que las chicas de mi clase me dan... umm... algo de miedo, parecen algo obsesionadas por mi, no quiero presumir ni nada.

-Oh no no te preocupes.- dije sonriendo igual que el.- Creo que no exageras ni un poquito.

-Anda que no.- dijo Emmett.- ¿Como quieres que una chica se fije en ese saco de huesos?

-¡Como que saco de huesos!.- dijo Edward algo indignado.- Espera a llegar a casa, te reto a un pulso.

-Emmett... umm...- Alice parecia pensativa.

-¿Que quieres pequeñaja?.- dijo Emmett

-No se si...- dijo Alice misteriosa.- Bueno sera divertido ver que pasa.

Parecia tener una sonrisa diabólica.

-Bueno ¿quien apuesta por Edward?- pregunto Emmett.

-Yo apuesto por el.- dije divertida.

-¡Buena apuesta!- dijo Alice sonriendo.

-¡Alice eso es trampa!.- dijo Emmett haciendo un puchero de niño de tres años.

-Si Alice no a echo nada.- dijo Edward dirigiendo una mirada complice a su hermana.

Eso sonava vastante extraño. Me rei a mandibula batiente, definitivamente los Cullen eran muy divertidos. Era genial ver a Emmett hacer de niño pequeño. Ya era hora de Español asi que decidí despedirme de todos.

-Bueno, sera mejor que me dirija ya al aula. Ya me direis como acaba esto.- Dije sonriendo.

-No lo dudes. Que tengas un buen dia.- dijo Alice

-Adiós Angie.- dijo Emmett.

Me gire dispuesta a irme cuando alguien me tiró de la manga.

-Espera Angela, te acompaño.- dijo Edward levantándose.- Si no es molestia, claro.

-Que va a ser molestia.

Fuimos hablando por los pasillos. Le dije que sus hermanos eran muy simpáticos y el me dijo que si viviera con ellos moriría, que siempre le fastidiaban con sus tonterias.

-Por cierto- dije algo pensativa.-¿Por que faltaste esta semana?

No quería interrogarle aunque asi parecia, solo que me preocupaba por el.

-umm... Veras es que...-dijo algo preocupado.

-Oh no era mi intención entrometerme en asuntos que no me conciernen.- dije al darme cuenta que lo que le había pasado no era asunto mio.

El sonrió y siguió andando unos pasos en silencio.

-No es que no te lo quiera contar Angela. Se que si te digo algo a ti no lo sabría nadie más en este mundo, pero es algo que no puedo contar, ni siquiera a ti.

Me sorprendió que tuviera tanta confianza en mi ya que apenas hablábamos mucho aunque parecia conocerme bien, y me sorprendió descubrir que yo también le conocía. Fue la primera vez que me sonroje por Edward Cullen.

* * *

Lo sientooo!!!

capi corto os intentare recompensar en el siguientee!

Att: Mary Alice Hale


	3. Sandwiches, ensalada, queso y un ¿Beso?

_**Holaa!! espero que estéis bieen, no see si mucha gente a leído mi fic de momento solo tengo un review, si lo leéis me comentas ok? para mi es importante saber sigusta la historia sino no la seguiré escribiendo :S Muchas gracias por leer**_

* * *

_**Sandwiches, ensalada, queso y... ¿Un beso?**_

Era sábado por la mañana, me había levantado temprano para ir a comprar la comida que prepararíamos Ben y yo esa misma tarde. No llovía pero estaba nublado, agradecía la ausencia de lluvia, no porque no me gustara sino porque estaba cansada de poner la sacadora al volver a casa con la chaqueta empapada.

Fui andando hasta la pequeña tienda de Harry con un paraguas en la mano por si acaso. Compré pan de molde, lechuga, mayonesa, tomates etc. Iba repleta de bolsas y empezó a llover. Que fastidio, ahora no podía abrir el paraguas. Empecé a correr cuando pasó a mi lado un coche que me salpico con un charco y me dejó empapada de pies a cabeza. ¡Dios mio! ¿Porque solo me pasan estas cosas a mi? El coche se paró y de el salió un chico alto de pelo cobrizo.

-¿¡Edward!?-dije incrédula.

La ultima persona que me podía imaginar en el mundo que me empapara de agua lo había hecho.

-¡Angela! ¿Estas bien?-dijo preocupado cogiéndome las bolsas que se me habían caído al suelo de la sorpresa, al recibir toda esa agua helada.- Madre mía, sube al coche te llevare a tu casa, ¡vas a coger una pulmonía si te quedas aquí parada!

Pude reaccionar y asentí. Me subí a su precioso volvo donde se estaba calentito.

-Lo siento.- dije algo avergonzada.

-El que sientes Angela, he sido yo el que te he mojado.- dijo mirándome.

-No me refiero a eso.- dije sonrojandome.- Te estoy mojando tu coche.

Edward estaba parado en un semáforo. Giro su rostro para poder ver el mio, estaba serio pero en unos segundos empezó a reír estruendosamente.

-¡Porque te ríes!.- dije sonrojandome más.- No es gracioso.

Dije sonriendo un poco, su risa era contagiosa.

-¡Angela no importa mi coche!.- dijo sin parar de reír.- Mi coche se secara y si se moja no se va a enfermar. Tu si.

Llegamos a mi casa y me ayudó a coger las bolsas.

-Por cierto ¿He ganado mi apuesta?.- dije acordándome del pulso de Emmett y Edward.

-Claro que si, ¿esperavas otra cosa?.- dijo algo fanfarrón.

-Edward, eres de lo que no hay.- dije sin parar de reír.

-Bueno sera mejor que me vaya ya o Alice me mata. Ya sabes, eso de ir de compras es algo imprescindible para mi hermana.- dijo sonriendo.

-Muchas gracias por traerme a casa.

-No a sido nada. Nos vemos el lunes.

-Adiós.- dije girándome para entrar en mi casa.

Ya había recogido todo. Mis padres no estaban y mi hermano se había ido a casa de Tom. Puse toda la compra en su sitio y me senté en el sofá. Encendí la tele y me quede dormida.

---------------------------------------------------------------

Algo me despertó. Era el timbre. ¿Quien seria a estas horas? No serian más de las doce del medio dia. Abri la puerta y me extrañe de verle.

-¿Angie? ¿Te encuentras bien?.- dijo Ben borrando la enorme sonrisa que tenia antes.

-Claro que si.- dije yo extrañada.

De golpe no se porque lo vi todo borroso y note como algo mojado pero cálido me rodeaba la cintura.

-¡Angela!.- dijo Ben preocupado. Me desmayé y no pude ver nada más.

--------------------------------------------------------------

-¿Angie?

Abrí los ojos, y pude ver a Ben inclinado hacia mi con cara de horror.

-Menos mal Angie.- dijo sonriendo.- Me habías preocupado.

-¿Que a pasado?.- pregunte con un dolor de cabeza espantoso.

-Tenias mucha fiebre y te as desmayado.- dijo Ben muy serio.- He conseguido que te bajara la temperatura y ya no tienes fiebre. ¿Como te encuentras?

-Bien, solo tengo un poco de dolor de cabeza.- dije levantándome.- Vamos a la cocina y preparamos la comida.

-De eso nada, ya la preparo yo.- dijo empujándome hacia el sofá.

Aun estaba algo débil y no me pude resistir.

-Te traeré un té bien caliente. Duerme un rato más y luego si veo que estas en condiciones te dejare ayudarme con los sandwiches.

Me tumbé en el sofá y me quede dormida. No se cuanto tiempo había transcurrido pero un olor muy bueno me despertó. Me levanté y fui hacia la cocina. Ya no tenia dolor de cabeza pero tenia mucha fiebre.

-¡Que haces Angela!.- dijo Ben al verme entrar.- Si tienes fiebre, duerme algo más.

-Quiero ayudarte con los sandwiches.- dije sonriendo.- Por favor Ben. Sabes que me sentiría fatal si no te ayudara.

-Esta bien, pero después te vas a dormir.- dijo enfadado.

-Vale.- dije feliz de que me dejara estar con el.

Estuvimos un rato callados mientras el hacia una ensalada y yo preparaba los sandwiches.

-¿Y como te as podido constipar de esta manera?.- quiso saber Ben.

-Oh nada importante.- dije sin mucho interés.- Edward Cullen me salpicó con su volvo plateado. Me dejo empapada de pies a cabeza.

Empecé a reír como una tonta.

-¡Que Edward Cullen te a echo esto!.- dijo indignado.

-Fue sin querer y además me trajo a casa, me pidió disculpas.- dije yo sin darle importancia.

Ben empezó a hablar por lo bajo diciendo cosas como_ "Malditos Cullen siempre tienen que estar en medio" o " Seguro que Edward quiere conquistar a mi pequeña Angie, ultimamente habla mucho con ella y eso no lo permitiré" _Yo seguí con mi tarea intentando no reírme al oír esas cosas.

-Mañana me aburriré bastante, como Scarlett no viene.- dije cogiendo un trozo de lechuga.

-Mañana señorita, si sigues como ahora no iras a ningún sitio.- dijo Ben, en ese momento me recordó a mi padre.

-Pero papá...- dije en tono infantil.- Iran todos mis amigos.

Los dos empezamos a reír. Ben era mi mejor amigo, siempre me protegía y para mi era mi hermano mayor. Le conocía desde los tres años y siempre nos hemos llevado bien.

Los dos estuvimos callados por un largo lapso de tiempo.

-¿Crees que Lauren se fijaría en mi?.- dijo de repente mi amigo.

-Seré sincera contigo, si fueras más popular si, y si ella no se fijara en la popularidad también.

-¿Sabes? Me encanta tu sinceridad. Es mejor que te digan eso que no que me hubieras dicho que tenia posibilidades.

-Ben no e dicho que no tengas posibilidades, porque las tienes. No se, yo creo que Lauren dejara a Eric y estará contigo.- dije sin pensar no se porque lo dije pero asi lo sentía en ese momento.

Ben se quedo pensativo y no me dijo mas del tema.

-¿Angie donde esta el queso?.- preguntó Ben.

-Esta en la alacena.- dije señalando una puerta que había a su derecha.

El fue hacia allí y yo le seguí.

-¿Es este?.- Ben se giró.

Estábamos muy juntos, mi cara estaba muy cerca de la suya. No se porque, nos quedamos así un largo rato, mirándonos. Ben empezó a sonrojarse, yo ya lo estaba debido a mis 40º grados de temperatura corporal.

-Ben...- susurre medio inconsciente. La fiebre me estaba subiendo.

No se porque pero acerque un poco mas mi cara a la suya. Nuestros labios estaban a punto de rozarse.

-Angie... yo...- no deje que siguiera. Le besé, no se porque besaba a mi mejor amigo, el no me gustaba, pero le besé y ese fue el mejor beso de mi vida.

* * *

**Os gusta? jajaja a mi me encanto escribirlo. espero ver muchos reviews sean buenos o malos!**

**Att: Mary alice Hale**


End file.
